


An Unexpected Reaction

by MyHusbyLooksLikeJoel (Jackswife)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackswife/pseuds/MyHusbyLooksLikeJoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gets exposed to spores and reacts in a completely unexpected manner. Ellie is surprised but decides to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Reaction

Joel felt wrong. He’d expected this, after all when you get sick you hardly feel fantastic. He’d somehow stumbled into a spore filled basement and fumbled a little too long in the dim light from his flashlight to get on his gas mask. He was infected. In his mind there was no doubting it. He tried to keep it from Ellie, planning to tough it out until dark, then wait for her to fall asleep and steal away. He’d hike until he was sure she wouldn’t hear. And eat a bullet. No way was he turning into one of those things.

But instead of the typical sweating, nausea, shitting and loss of speech other people who had gotten infected had experienced, this was something else. He felt hot, but not feverish. It was just an odd compulsion to get out of his clothes. His nerve endings felt sensitised, his whole skin so over-sensitive that the rough movement caused by him pulling his shirt over his head made him moan and the lightest puff of breeze on the late summer night forced his nipples into erectness. He writhed in unexpected ecstasy, his whole body breaking out in goose-pimples as the frisson passed through him.

He looked over slyly to check he hadn’t woken Ellie. Her eyes were closed and Joel figured he could take the chance taking off the rest of his clothes. As he popped the button of his jeans he moaned as quietly as he could at the relief of pressure he hadn’t noticed on his cock. He seated himself back on his blanket and the feeling of harsh woollen cloth against his ass and legs sent another set of fireworks through his nerves. The pleasure centre of his brain was overloading and he hadn’t even touched his dick yet. He moaned again and wrapped a hand around the base of his erection, squeezing to prevent him spurting immediately. The breeze blew cool air over the tip of his cock where a large bead of clear fluid had gathered and was beginning to roll down his substantial length. He felt so swollen he might burst open and yet despite the tinge of pain he had never felt such pleasure before. He was harder than steel and vibrantly, throbbing alive. He stroked himself firmly and found himself unable to restrain a choked moan. When he’d had to do this before, whether it was Ellie or someone else he didn’t want to overhear he’d managed to keep the noise to a few deep and heavy breaths. Right now though, it was like every touch made him want to scream. He took a huge breath and ran his other hand down over his body to cradle his balls.

As he rolled his palm over his sack he grunted again and pressed his hips up into his other hand. Apparently he could be furtive, but not today. Somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he thought he was supposed to be doing something else. Something completely different from what he was doing. Joel knew, solidly certain, that he should be getting dressed and leaving but for the life of him he couldn’t think why. His strokes slowed for a while as he tried to force himself to be rational and work out any reason he might want to put his dick down. He can’t come up with anything compelling and while he’s thinking his desire fogged brain spins out and lands on fantasies instead. He begins picturing women in his life that he has loved. His ex-wife, for all the pain in his assness over their daughter had been both gorgeous and sexy as hell. He recalled all of the times he had tried something new with her and wondered if he’d ever have that again. He thought of Tess, who had always been a welcoming and warm body with nothing more required of him. They’d spent some incredible times together. Now though, he felt guilty using the images of dead women to get himself off. His eyes strayed to his left where Ellie lay, asleep. There was a brief spark of guilt at this as well. A man his age wasn’t meant to be jerking himself off at the thought of a 16 year old girl, but it didn’t last long.

It was a hot night, and she wore only underwear and a tank-top. From where he was lying he could see her legs, as she had kicked off the blanket in her sleep and down the front of her tank-top into the shadowy region of her cleavage. Her breasts had grown substantially since they met and now they were threatening to spill forth from the top which was definitely helping. With his eyes he caressed up her legs, and then imagined pressing his face to her breast. He breathed another soft moan his hips pushing his cock through his unmoving hand, like he was fucking his fist from beneath.

By this point, his hand was drenched as he leaked what felt like gallons of pre-come. He was afloat in sensation, the heat of his body, the cool of the wind, and the pleasure of fondling himself. He stroked until his whole body began shuddering and tensing and then came harder than he had in his entire life with a shout that must have woken Ellie. It was all he could do in his boneless post-orgasmic state to wipe his chest and stomach clean of the copious volume of come and then drag a blanket across to give the illusion of decency.

“Did you hear that?” came sleepily from the other bedroll.

“Uhh… it’s nothin’ Ellie,” he said, sounding hoarse and completely fucked out.

Ellie sat up; revealing a pair of pinkish-orange panties in the moonlight and Joel found his hand straying back to his still rock-hard cock.

“Joel, are you alright?”

Apparently he hesitated too long because she rose and came over. He groaned slightly.

“Show me what’s wrong, Joel,” she demanded.

His addled brain had him pushing the thick grey wool of the blanket aside to show his purpling dick to her before he thought about what he was doing. She gasped in shock, her beautiful green eyes like saucers in her face.

“Somethin’s not right, Ellie. I can’t make it go away.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Joel!” she shouted in her surprise.

He whimpered and his hand snaked down his chest, over his still heaving stomach to wrap around himself again.

“Joel, stop that,” she ordered.

He did, with a struggle, contenting himself with drawing lazy patterns over his chest and stomach with his fingertips. His other hand slid down and started doing the same thing on his thigh. While distracted, his hips started to lift and fall over and over, his erection standing clear of his stomach, pulsing up and down.

Ellie dragged her blanket toward Joel’s and dropped down next to him. He watched her, thinking he had to be dreaming. This had to be a hallucination, a product of the fever he is supposed to be suffering. He was almost convinced when her hand touched his chest in the centre, playing lightly with the hair there. She trailed lightning sparks up his nerves everywhere her fingers went. Joel wanted to whimper, was close to begging her for more. She turned toward him and moved in to kiss him. He was passive, right up until she licked across his top lip to get him to open his mouth. He did and grabbed her, pulling her onto his body. The glide of her skin against his legs made him moan into her mouth and his hands began desperately pushing up her tank to get more of her skin on his. As he exposed her breasts Ellie flicked her tongue against his and the sensations were so intense he had to grab for his cock to stop himself from coming. Her eyes followed his and saw him holding the base of his still leaking prick.

Boldly she reached for him. Her hand closed round his turgid flesh and he hissed at the touch before almost immediately beginning to thrust into her palm. He’d thought the pleasure of his own touch had been overwhelming but the touch of her hands had him acting like an answering machine. Someone could set off a nuclear bomb right next to him and he wouldn’t notice he was so checked out. He was off on a hedonistic fantasy adventure known only to him. When she stopped stroking him he really did whimper like a small animal in distress, his dick twitching at each breath of wind.

“Do you want to fuck me?” she asked.

Joel looked at her like he was trying to spot her at the end of a long tunnel. His pupils were so dilated his eyes were totally black and he seemed to have totally lost the ability to focus. His contact with reality seemed fragile, like it could shatter at any moment.

“Joel, I asked you a question,” Ellie said, more forcefully than before.

He blinked, then took several deep breaths and seemed more in touch with reality for a moment.

“Yes, Ellie,” he whispered. When she said nothing, a note of pleading entered his voice. “Please, God Ellie. I need you so much. You’re so close and I can smell you, dammit. I wanna bury my face and then my cock in you. Maybe do it over and over.”

She stood and he cried out and began to sit up and reach for her. She pushed him back down with a foot in the centre of his chest.

“You’ll do what I say, when I say it?”

“Yes ma’am, please,” he begged.

She stripped off her panties to reveal the glistening, blood-swelled and pink tinged mound between her legs. From his vantage point below her Joel was breathless in anticipation and could barely contain his urge to suck on her like a peach. She sank down onto his chest with an elegance he envied. If he practiced for years he’d still never be that smooth.

Her wet pussy was soaking his chest hairs and the sight of her there had him entranced. He wanted to grab her and pull her towards his mouth but couldn’t make his arms move for a moment as he took her in. She squirmed; spreading wetness on him and that movement spurred his own. His hands snatched her hips and yanked her forwards to meet his mouth. She squeaked and then moaned along with him as his tongue ran the length of her.

As he pressed Ellie's body ever closer to his own, Joel thought that nothing had ever tasted so delicious to him. He could feel his dick thumping against his stomach as if in the throes of orgasm, burning pleasure through his nerves. He was desperate to pass on the pleasure he was feeling to her through every means he had available. When he opened his eyes, her head was tossed back and her mouth open and gasping. His lips wrapped round her clit and he sucked her gently while his limber tongue flicked over it. She pulsed against him, wetly alive with the pleasure he shared with her. Her hands came down and grasped his hair, two tight spots on his scalp that did nothing to detract from the constant, throbbing almost but not quite orgasm he was feeling. Her hips began to writhe against him and she began to moan louder as she flooded his face and came, and came and came.

She moved back from above his face and he grinned like a rascal up at her. She looked completely dishevelled in the most delicious of ways. Joel thrust his hips upward at the thought of finally being allowed into her body. He could almost feel the ecstasy already.

“Please Ellie,” he gasped.

“Please what Joel?”

“Let me fuck you, Ellie, please, God. Please, please, oh fuck,” he was losing his grip again.

Ellie slid back down his chest, leaving a wet trail down his body. She slipped her soaking pussy over his dick with a roll of her hips and then took him inside her tight body in one downward charge. They both growled out sounds of pleasure at the sensation of completeness. Joel felt every ounce of himself trying to merge with her. His entire being tried to surge upwards following the fierce snap of his hips against her body. He wanted nothing more than to roll her over and screw her, pounding into her until she was full of his come but when he went to do so her thighs tightened and her whole body refused the manoeuvre. She snarled at him and pounded her hips against his in an utterly futile “punishment”. He’d repeat the action a thousand times if it made her hips move like that.

Joel reached his fingers forward to stroke Ellie’s clit. Though she’d barely just reached orgasm on his face a few minutes before he wanted to feel it for himself against his cock. She whined a noise of desperation at the feeling of his calloused fingers touching her there. He used his middle and ring fingers, starting with rubbing straight lines in time with her hips moving on him. When she started to lose the rhythm he switched to tight, aggressive circles and her pussy started to grab at his dick. She threw her head back and screamed her pleasure at the sky. Joel found that as he had suspected, feeling her come on his cock was incredible and the tight squeezing flutter of her pussy drove him over the edge. He didn’t worry about knocking her up, the endless orgasm he’d had while eating her out had dried him out and though he left no come in her he still felt lost in the realm of pleasure as he came, again.

Ellie sank back down on him, spent and exhausted. Joel was still buried inside her, still hard. He moved her gently off his body and his hard dick fell back against his stomach. Ellie looked across at him with lust filled, tired eyes. He felt his dick leap on him while she was looking. She slowly crawled towards him and kissed him soundly on the mouth, his hands wrapping around her while hers played with the hair on his chest and his nipples. She pulled away and made Joel moan in dissatisfaction until he realised her destination as she moved down his body.

Her mouth hovered over his pubic bone, her lips inches from the sculpted head of his dick. Each breath ruffled his coarse salt and pepper pubic hair. She pressed a kiss to his shaft where it lay under his mouth and Joel groaned. He wasn’t sure he could survive the pleasure of having her mouth on him and yet he wanted nothing more. She hummed as she licked a long stripe up his dick, savouring the taste of the both of them combined. When Joel realised that was what she was doing he felt his thickness twitch against her lips which were just then pressing a kiss to his rigid, carved head. He felt slightly embarrassed for having slapped her with his cock, right up until she chose that moment to see how much of him she could swallow. She was clearly unperturbed by the smack of his cock into her lips and preferred to concentrate on bringing him off.

She moved her mouth in a steady rhythm up, pausing to swirl her tongue around the head before slowly sinking back down taking the tip further into her throat each time. He felt himself press on the back of her throat and his hands clutched at her hair, sinking his fingers into the red tresses. His grip tightened and he moaned raggedly as she hummed softly and fondled his balls. Joel was gone again, in an ocean of pleasure, each of his senses bringing more to the tide. The sound of her slurping on him, the scent of her body close to his, and the lingering flavour of her pussy on his lips all faded when he opened his eyes and saw his cock gliding between her stretched lips. Nothing would ever feel this good again, he was sure of it. He wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t thrusting forcefully into her throat but she didn’t seem to mind, her breath coming in pants and moans. His eyes flicked over her and spotted her fingers between her legs and then, suddenly, he was coming, hard. Harder than he ever had before, in fact. He could hear a scream and it sounded far off, but he realised it was him. Pleasure wracked his body, and he felt like everything he was poured into her. He spasmed hard, to the point of pain and at some point he was sure he blacked out.

Joel came back to himself shortly before dawn, sated, sticky and wrapped protectively around a naked and vulnerable Ellie. He felt wrung out and was terrified of how Ellie would react. He could remember being unable to leave her alone and it seeming mutual but now he felt guilt and shame. It could never, would never, happen again and that was clearly the correct thing, so why did it leave him feeling so bereft.

If he only had until Ellie woke, then he’d take what comfort he could from her.

“Joel?” she asked, dreamily.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Stop thinking so much and go the fuck back to sleep,” she said, turning over and pressing a generous kiss to his lips. “OK?”

“I think so, yeah.”

It hadn’t been the reaction he expected. Probably not the reaction that he deserved, but twenty years of scraping to stay alive had taught him not to question his good fortune. He’d take what he could get, for so long as it was on offer. He just hoped she didn’t expect that performance again. Perhaps he’d have to suck down spores like other people used to take the little blue pills. Still, it was better than he’d ever hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the slightly dominant Ellie, submissive Joel came from. Hope you didn't mind it over-much. I justified this to myself by saying that if the spores are what cause the reaction in Joel they would have to be mutated spores which means Ellie might not have the same level of resistance and that's what makes her climb him like a tree.


End file.
